


(Podfic of) My Heart Comes Tumblin' Down by DevilDoll

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a casual, adult relationship based on sex, and it is awesome." In which Stiles and Derek have a great time buddyfucking until a burrito ruins it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) My Heart Comes Tumblin' Down by DevilDoll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Heart Comes Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781057) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



**Length:** 00:38:43

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/My%20Heart%20Comes%20Tumblin%20Down%20by%20DevilDoll.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 37.2 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
